Something to End With
by FartFace3000
Summary: A story about a Lucario and her master in their last moments... Basically a lemon, but with a massive epilogue. Warnings: lemons, lemons, lemons... lactation, oral, anal
1. Part I - Submerged

_Author's Note: This actually wasn't my first story. I started with another one, entitled "Titus Saves Riolu", which I originally wanted to be a story about sex, because I was inspired by a few other Lucario sex stories (oh my gosh, they turned me on like never before in my life! I've never realized how powerful words are until now). [6608676] is the story that I'm talking about and this is based off of). As I described within the intro of "Titus Saves Riolu", I liked the story too much and the first fifteen pages in google docs were too much like a kids' story. This one is what you're probably looking for._

* * *

I felt sick. I'd felt sick ever since I walked on board, and now I was stuck here. I'm a travelling pokémon trainer, and my name is Shuga. I'm on a ship right now, trying to get to another part of the country. It seemed as though this sea is a lot bigger than I thought, or the ship had gone off course. Because land was nonexistent or blue.

Shiku was my favorite and most powerful pokémon out of the several I'd obtained; a Lucario (like there's some huge surprise). I'd raised her up since she was just a Riolu, and she'd always been good to me. I never put her in a pokéball, and I never wanted to. I trained her well, and although she was female, she gave one heck of a punch, kick, headbutt, aura sphere, stab, whatever it is that Lucario do.

I think she wanted to train during the time on the ship, but I was too groggy and you could tell that she was having trouble walking, too. We needed a break, anyway. We were going to a big competition in the port city, and really all of my pokémon needed rest. So there Shiku and I were, on the bow of the boat, sitting with our legs hanging, talking together like we always do.

Shiku sniffed at the air. "I think there's a storm coming," she said to me. I looked up and saw the complete absence of clouds.

I sort of rudely ignored her advice and said, "Why is everything around here blue? The water, the sky, the side of the boat, my best friend, the other side of the boat-why so much?"

"You're not taking me seriously, master Shuga."

I never liked being called 'master' by her, but I'd gotten used to it. I just want us to be friends, not a small-scale feudal government. I mean, it took me months to get her to add Shuga to master. "Are you that sure, Shiku? There's not a single cloud in the sky, and it's only..."-I checked my watch-"...eleven o'clock."

"Yes, I am. It shouldn't be a big problem, but being inside might be a good idea."

"You need to lighten up, Shiku. Just do what you feel. It's not like we'll be doing anything else until we reach the harbor."

"Well, I feel like keeping you informed and safe, master Shuga."

I put my hand on her black, toric shoulder. "I can feel your muscles. They're tense and a little sore." I started to scratch at her neck.

She seemed pretty content with my scratching, closing her eyes and tilting her head for more. I felt her muscles relaxing, and I think this made us both feel a little better. Then she perked up. "That felt nice, master Shuga." Playing it cool was something I could never do, and it seemed to always work for her. I pulled back my hand slowly and then we both stared off into the horizon.

A big bell tolled about an hour later, signaling lunch for the passengers. I hopped up quickly, and Shiku quickly followed. Many other slightly sickly passengers were plopping different assortments of decent food onto their plates. Nothing special, but again, I was at sea. Shiku simply took a napkin and put two chocolates and a slice of bread on it. I sat down at a table, but she stood up. Why did she have to try to look so cool all the time? "Shiku, as your master, I command you to sit down next to me." She obeyed on the spot.

"Yes, master Shuga."

"I also want you to eat more. Your weight isn't all _that_ important, and you're looking a little trim," I commanded.

"Yes, master Shuga." She got up immediately to get some more food. I realized that I probably should just command her to do my every will, since she didn't seem to mind or want to do anything else. But it didn't feel right. I didn't want to pressure her, but I also didn't want to make her comforted in the wrong way. Because being commanded doesn't seem to me like the best way to build or maintain a relationship.

I probably should have reworded my last command, because she came back with two plates piled with food. "Man, I don't know girls at all. I gotta remember that you can't talk about their shape!" I muttered to myself. She started to eat the enormous pile of food, and I felt a little worse with every bite Shiku took. "Shiku, you don't have to eat any of that if you don't want to."

"No, master Shuga, I want to eat it, at least a lot of it. I can't put it back, and I don't want to waste it." I sighed. I watched my pokémon eat, but then turned my head to a porthole. A gray haze was overtaking the entire horizon. "What did I tell you?"

"I didn't see those clouds before. You were right. Although it doesn't look very small. I can't even see the ends through the porthole." At that very moment, a voice came on in the dining room.

"KKHZZRRRTT... ATTENTION, PASSENGERS. WE WILL BE EXPERIENCING AN ARRIVAL DELAY DUE TO BAD WEATHER. THANK YOU. KZZT."

My watch beeped, signaling five o'clock. The clouds were just starting to overtake the ship, and me and Shiku felt water on our noses. The annoying man came back on the speaker.

"KKHZZRRRTT... ATTENTION, PASSENGERS. YOU ARE ADVISED TO STAY BELOW DECK. THE STORM APPEARS TO BE RAINY. THANK YOU. KZZT."

"That was a helpful bit of information." Shiku chuckled a little at my joke. That was something I hadn't seen in her in a while. She never laughs, and a verbal joke coming from me must've amused her in some way. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

"Yes, master Shuga." We walked down the three flights of stairs before reaching the third floor (no way!), I turned the key to my, or rather, our quarters. Shiku closed the door behind us, and I laid down on the bottom bunk bed. Shiku started to climb up to hers, but she stopped for a second. "Something's wrong, master Shuga."

"What?"

"I don't know..." she closed her eyes and her aura sensors on the back of her head became suspended in air. She let out a gasp and yelled, "Master! Brace yourself!" Shiku jumped onto me, and at the same moment there was a great shake and a deafening roar. Both her and I were forced onto the floor. "Master! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?"

"An aquatic mountain summit. It must have missed the ship's sonar because of the rain. It's... tearing the ship apart! We must ascend to the surface!" Unfortunately for us, it was already too late. She opened the door and water burst in from all angles. The entire bottom half of the ship was already submerged. With my help, we pushed the door back closed. Water was about ankle-high, now. It stopped flooding our room, but it was still seeping in at parts.

"Master... I'm... sorry. We won't be able to return to the surface. I'm afraid we will both drown."

With this comment, my stomach lurched and writhed with utter disgust and dread. I didn't know I was going to die, not so soon. I couldn't believe it, it all happened so fast... All we could do is wait for the water to stream in, faster and faster. "Shiku... is there anyway you can speed this up? I don't want to drown any slower than I already am."

"Yes, I could. I could open the door again. We would drown almost instantly. But..."

"Yes?"

"But... i-it's, just..." she sniffled a little bit. "I'd really like to take this time to say goodbye, Shuga."

I blinked. This was the first time she'd called me just Shuga, only my name. "Well, I'm sure we'll see each other again, soon enough."

"No, it's not j-just that. I want to thank you, as well. Thank you for being such a good master, and friend to me."

I got a few tears in my eyes, and we sat ourselves on the bottom bunk, our feet in the cold water. "I never... k-knew how much you cared, Shiku."

"Oh, Shuga. I love you so." When she said this, she pretty much laid her whole body on me, hugging me with her eyes closed. I hugged back with love to my best friend, but something came over me.

Something dark. I started to get a little hard. I had never hugged a girl for this long before, particularly a pokémon. But how could this register as lust? I wasn't a furry. I never thought of having it with an animal. That would be just wrong. ...But her body... it was just... so soft... and warm... the blue fur she possessed soon possessed my mind, and I could feel my mushroom tip becoming inflamed. Was Shiku aware of this? I almost hoped she wasn't, but then again, this probably would be my final hour. "Shiku," I said, "I love you, too. But do you love me in the way that I think you do?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I'll just say it," I said quickly, my heart pounding. "Do you... or... have you ever... wanted to have sex? Like, with me?"

"Shuga... I do you love you, very, very much. You raised me, and I think it wouldn't be fair for us to leave without me giving something in return."

"I'm not asking if you would like to because I want to. I'm asking if you would like to because you want to. Tell me the truth. I don't want you take this 'master' thing too far and basically be my prostitute in these last hours." Shiku sat up off my chest.

"Well, Shuga, when you put it that way, I suppose I should just tell you. Ever since I became a Lucario, I've admired you in a new way, more than just pokémon to owner love, like when I was a Riolu. I've imagined myself and you together, forever. Side by side, hand in hand, eternally. And even if you're a completely different species than me, I still envisioned us in a truly inseparable bond. So yeah. I'd _really_ like to have sex right now."

At the sound of this, my impending death seemed to be pushed back by a mile. My penis grew about two inches longer within the range of about a second, and I could feel some small muscles working down below my hot dog. I'd never had sex before, and not even thought about masturbating. I only knew the basics of sex.

"So, uh... how do you want to go about this?" I asked, nervously.

"Well, you can't have sex with your clothes on, can you?"

"N-no, I suppose not."

"I'll help you with that, then."

Shiku very willingly took off my green t-shirt, and I helped by moving my arms and warping my spine. She slowly stroked her paw on my semi-hairy chest, and sighed blissfully as she did so. I did the same, as her smooth, black fur descended down onto my belly. Her paws ceased to touch me, but came back soon at my zipper. The crotch part of my jeans had few creases in them now, as my length became more active.

Shiku unbuttoned my jeans, and pulled the zipper down. The vibration of the stutters in the metal was soothing. She got quicker after she pulled off my shoes. She seemed to be getting more impatient. For what, I'm not sure. Our deaths were not far away, but I felt no need for speed. I was just glad I could spend this time with her, even if it wasn't in the way I intended to. I helped her pull off my pants, and soon enough only my boxers were left.

This time, all she did was take the back of her paw and slice them off. I was completely naked. She took a moment and just stared at my whole body, penis and all. Soon after that, she fell on top of me and we started to make out. Like, _REALLY _passionately. Her tail swooned in the air while her paws ruffled my hair. The spike on her chest didn't even feel like it was there. It probably scraped me many times, but I felt nothing. All I felt was her love for me on my lips and in my mouth, and the love I gave back in the same places.

I didn't really care that she was a Lucario or a pokémon at all, really. She seemed just as human as anyone else I'd ever met. I just wanted to hug her, squeeze her, kiss her, lick her, hump her and impregnate her. And I'm sure she wanted the same.

After a good long time of me humping her leg while she spiked one of my nipples, Shiku rubbing my butt while I scratched at her tail, and us touching each other pretty much everywhere while we moaned harmoniously, we decided to move on.

Shiku said to me, "Shuga... your body... so smooth... so warm... I love you more than I thought I would... Please, ejaculate into my mouth... I want your semen... I need more warmth. And I know you'll like it. Take it as my thanks for raising me well..."

At this I could tell that things were pretty serious, now. She actually _wanted_ my _sperm_ inside her _mouth_. I nodded with agreement that I had to agree to, because I knew she'd just keep on asking to pay me back. Not that I minded. She soon started to scoot down the bed, and when she was at her destination, I waited.

She stared at the seven-inch groin in disgust but beauty. She stuck out her tongue and started to lick at it. She licked up and down, up and down, up and down. It was absolutely sensational! The rough of her tongue was just tearing away at me! It took a lot of strength for me to keep still, keep her licking on and on. She licked a testacle every once in a while, and soon enough her mouth had enveloped my entire jon thomas. Her fangs poked at the sides of it, making it really hard to sit still. It was painful pleasure. She started to move her mouth up and down, in and out, and I could feel that cum was on the way to freedom.

I gave several moans of pleasure, and eventually... "Shiku, Shiku... I'm gonna cum!" White seed shot out of my penis half a second later and Shiku's eyes became as large as dinner plates. "Aahhh... that... felt... incredible... thank you... Shiku..."

Shiku closed her eyes and swallowed. "You're... huff... huff... welcome... huff... huff... Wow... that was... way hotter... than I thought it would be... huff..."

She slowly climbed up back to my chest. I went over the thoughts of what just went through my head and what just shot out of me. It was the greatest feeling I'd ever felt, combining touching Shiku with sperm. But the best was still to come.

"Ooooooooohkay..." said Shiku. "I think I'm ready for the real deal, now."

This is the part that confused me the most, but I trusted my instincts and my Lucario, and I let them do the work. The blue pokémon set herself up, and her vagina was now clearly visible. It had a strange, seductive attraction. It lured my penis to it, and I didn't resist it.

Quickly, I pulled Shiku close with one big thrust. I was no longer a virgin. I was truly inside of her, and I felt closer to her than I did any of the other times before. This was what it meant to be in love. This is what it meant to have a perfect match. I took my wiener and pushed it farther into her body, making us both scream with a painful pleasure. Suddenly she shrieked and took a heavy grip around my manhood and instantly she shocked me with something that I didn't expect.

Juice from her vagina spurt out like soda; it was actually a little disturbing how much there was. But the orgasm warmed us up even more, and I needed to complete my duty. She had a second of relief from my surprise, but all I needed was a few more humps before I implanted my semen into her. I humped and thrusted as hard as I could, finally releasing my own juice into her womb. We both sighed with pleasure, and rested separately for a few moments.

"That was... the... best... thing... I've... ever... felt... in... my... whole... life..." said I.

"Oh, Shuga... I love... you... so much... I never... never thought... I would ever... get to... to have sex... with... you..." said she.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Shiku, my Lucario..." I pulled her close to me and hugged her, and cuddled her, and kissed her, and humped her even more.

We both felt a big thud, and we knew where we were. We were at the bottom of the ocean. But we didn't care. We had each other. And when the crack in the porthole appeared, I listened but said nothing. And when more water began to seep in, Shiku saw but said nothing. And when the pressure got the best of the tiny little window, we felt but said nothing.


	2. Part I - Consequence

_Author's Note: I am fully aware that Lucario and humans have completely different chromosome sets and this story is medically and biologically impossible. I am also quite aware that pokémon don't come straight from the womb. I'm also pretty excited for the next part. BTW sorry for perspective change, it works better this way and gives more information diversity._

* * *

_**Just when you thought that all was lost...**_

There was complete and utter darkness. I couldn't hear anything. I wasn't underwater anymore. I wasn't even wet. But I wasn't with Shuga. Where did he go? He was here, with me, just a few moments ago... we were drowning together at the bottom of the ocean. Nothing else happened. My lungs started to fill up with water and we gripped each other tightly.

My eyelids slowly unfolded but my vision was still blurry. Blinding light struck my retinas and a muffled voice quietly tapped my eardrums. Was this heaven? Limbo? Or was I still in the same place? And where was Shuga? Had our whole scene in the cabin been a dream? Was the ship still floating? So many questions unanswered...

"Hey, I think she's coming to!" This voice I could understand, as it was more of a yell. I opened my eyes fully, taking in the white lights. I was now overcome by a slight dizziness. I began to sit up after realizing I was laying down on a smooth, warm, white bed. "Lucario! Can you hear me?"

"Yes..." I said with difficulty, pausing and staring around the room. It was obviously a hospital room. "What... happened? How... did I get here?"

"You've been in a coma for about a week. You're quite lucky." I must have been in an unconscious coma, because everything I remember was just seconds ago to me.

"Yeah, but... how did I get in the coma?" I asked in a frustrated tone.

"You were found in a pokéball in your trainer's pocket."

"Shuga... you took me to safety even when you knew you would die..." I got a few tears in my eyes. I would've rather died with Shuga then be stuck here, alone...

"Shuga? He's not dead. He's right over there." What? He wasn't dead? How did he survive? "He's the one with the real coma. He basically drowned on that ship." With all this new information, I was confused but I responded on instinct. I twisted my head quickly and saw another bed, this one with a big white bulge in it and a tuft of brown hair sticking out at the top.

"Shuga!" I lept out of bed with a _spring!_ and a _crick!_ in my waist and jumped on my master's bed. "Shuga! Can you hear me?" I turned his face and looked; it was completely expressionless and motionless. I slumped on the bed in despair. A few moments ago, we were together as inseparable partners. I even stopped calling him _master._ But now we were on different planets; completely isolated and only a flicker of possible communication.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how long he'll be like this, but I think it'll be a lot longer than the week that you were unconscious. The most we can do is talk to him and hope that he can hear us." The nurse stood up, walked over to Shuga's bed, and he started to give me a loving rub on the back. It was nice to feel comfort again, but nothing could separate me from Shuga's gift.

"Please... could you tell me the whole story? Of how we got here?" The nurse hesitated, but I guess he realized how upset I was and agreed.

"Well, no doubt that this is Rockfall City, right? Your ship was scheduled to arrive here two days after the accident. We (or, our port) noticed that the ship had been a whole day late, and they sent some subs to check it out. They found half of the passengers in lifeboats, attempting to reach land. They told the subs that half of the ship had been torn off and carried to the ocean floor, and that's where we found Shuga and other passengers. It's true that a few passengers were lost, but it's a miracle that Shuga is still alive. So we took him and checked his pokéballs and found you in need of our help. And now you both are in this human/pokémon hospital. What really confuses me is how you got in a coma, even though you were in his pokéball. It's almost as if he waited until the last second to put you away. Do you know how that happened?"

"I have no clue," I lied perfectly. I wasn't ready to tell the whole world that a Lucario and her trainer had had sex together. "Maybe there were leaks in the ball."

"I don't think the investigators found any. Anyways, do you want some privacy? Am I 'invading' at all?"

"No, but I think I'd like to just rest alone for now."

"Yes, that would be best. Do you need help getting back to your bed?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here." The nurse began to leave the room. _At last._

"Okay. If you need any help, just press the button on your bedside table."

"Thank you."

"Such loyalty to a trainer..."

The door closed and I was completely alone apart from Shuga's externally lifeless body. I looked back at Shuga and got under the covers with him. "It's warm in here with you." I put my paws on his chest and started to stroke it. "I love you, Shuga." I squirmed my head towards his and gave him a big, long, passionate kiss on the cheek. However I did feel a little embarrassed and dumb. "I don't know if you can hear me or not. But if you can, I just want to say that I really enjoyed our time we had in the cabin." I paused, and started to tear up. My emotions were getting mixed up with my memories. "I... just... don't want to be alone... anymore. I just... want you to be here... with me..." I honestly had no idea if he could hear me, but if he could I'm sure he'd be crying in his mind.

"I... look forward to doing it again. So please try, TRY to wake up. If you can't feel, either, then you should know... I'm hugging you tighter than ever before." And so I was. My left arm was under his back, the other across his chest; both of my paws were locked together, converging on the other side of Shuga in a big, furry, wholesome hug of mine. "And if you can, then... I guess you know what's going on."

I was suddenly hit with exhaustion and sleepiness. I was, after all, still a patient at a hospital and I needed rest. So in my last breaths of power, I covered up as much as possible and got out of the sheets and fell asleep on Shuga's leg like a cat.

In my dream I was back in the cabin. A complete reenactment of what happened a week ago was shown to me from the corner of the sinking room. And to be honest with you, it wasn't the prettiest thing in the world. If I hadn't been so horny then, maybe I wouldn't have had sex with Shuga... I just wanted to make the most of our last moments together... I didn't know we would be saved. I almost didn't want to be saved. A sin this great should have been a one-time thing. It should be somthing to end with. Because watching us in third person was way different. I realized how much of his seed was being pumped into me at that time... I didn't even notice it leaking out of my cunt. I didn't notice the blood pouring out, either. I felt a bit of pain down there, but I figured it was just natural (which was true) due to the clenching and tightening.

But then, something that disturbed me came to my eyes. I could see inside myself. His dick was completely filling up my womb with its mass and white paint. It was also quite disgusting to look at from afar. But oh my gosh, it felt so much better when it actually happened. I could also see something within my womb that _REALLY_ disturbed me. A dot. A very small, underdeveloped zygote had begun to form within me. I knew there was no way, but then again we _did_ have sex, and there was a chance of it happening. I knew I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Shuga's Riolu.

At this realization, I woke up. Quite a lot of time had past, maybe three or four hours. At first I thought that what I had just seen was just one of those "so sure" dreams... but no; it was too vivid and too possible. It wasn't just one of those things where you were "so sure" that you had a magical unicorn you could fly on. I didn't notice before, but I could really feel some extra weight in my stomach, even though I hadn't eaten for days. I wasn't just "so sure". I wish I was "so sure". But no, I wasn't just "so sure". I was "absolutely positively, 'swear to God or else murder me' sure". I was going to have a baby. _We_ were going to have a baby.

I needed information. Quick. About Lucario and birth-giving. I had almost no idea what was going to happen to me, and I had no idea whatsoever how long it takes for a Riolu to develop. I quickly hopped onto my bed, pulled over the covers, and pressed the button on the bedside table. My heart was thumping like a timpani; my throat was getting swollen. I felt a little nauseous. Maybe it was the placebo effect, because I didn't feel nauseous before. This time a female nurse came in.

"Is anything wrong?" She had a little bit of apprehension in her voice.

"No, no. I just need..." I thought for a second, then realized how weird it would be to ask such a question without warning. "...water. Could you get me a cup of water?"

"Yes, right away." She was off. Much faster than that other man. I repeated the same questions in my head: Why now? Why not later? What will I do after my Riolu is born? What will Shuga do when he hears? What will his parents say? What will everyone else say? But most of all... when? When will my Riolu be born? When will I give birth to it?

The nurse quickly hurried back with a big, clear plastic cup full of water and a bendy straw. "Here, Lucario." I took it and sipped a big, wholesome gulp. The nurse raised her eyebrows; I think I might've slurped up a little bit too much. "Anything else you need?"

"Yes, I think I do. Do you have any time to spare?"

"For a patient in need, yes."

"Then could you sit down and talk to me?"

"Of course. What did you want to talk about?"

"First off, my name is Shiku."

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, I was just thinking about life and stuff, and I came across a question that I had never thought about before, and I don't know the answer." I tried to act as casual and innocent as possible. "Let's just say for a second that... I... I don't know... _got pregnant._ How long would it take for me to have my child?"

"Oh, my. Well, um... I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question. I know for humans that it takes about nine months."

"Well, I knew that. I'm talking about me here."

"I know. Maybe Dr. Pustejovsky can help. He knows more about pokémon than any trainer, and has had tons of experience."

"Can you find him?"

"I will try, but I don't know if he's here today."

"Thank you." She left the room and set off to find my answers that I so desperately needed. I started to think about what having a Riolu would be like. Not giving birth, just as a child. As I did this I rubbed my lower belly, it was almost addicting. I regained consciousness and realized how silly it was of me to do this. What was it even accomplishing? I guess it did kind of feel good.

"Shuga. I know you will not like to hear this, and I don't want you to blame yourself... but I am quite certain that I am pregnant." There was a pause, it was almost as if I was expecting Shuga to rise out of bed and start crying. "I wasn't conscious of the consequences in the cabin... I was foolish. I allowed myself to be overcome by lust and gave in. It was still really fun, but now I am regretting it. With water all around us, I just thought we would be able to have something to end with." I knew if he could hear, he would just be screaming inside and would blame himself anyway. "I just want you to know that I still love you, and I will never leave you. This is not your fault. And... I admit that I seduced you a little bit."

My heart leapt up at once when there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" It was a man's voice, middle-aged.

I approved this message, and the man walked in. "Are you Dr. Pustejovsky?"

"I am. I heard from little miss Kate that you had a question to ask me?"

"Well, yes." The doctor sat down in a plastic chair next to Shuga's and my bed. "So I was just thinking about life and stuff, just randomly, when I thought of an interesting question. If I had suddenly gotten pregnant, how long would it take to give birth?"

"Ah! I've dealt with several Lucario in birth-giving, and I've learned a lot from my experiences. I would say that it takes about three months until a Riolu is ready to 'come out'. Why do you ask? Are you concerned that you are pregnant?"

"No, it just kind of crossed my mind."

"Are you sure? If you think you are pregnant, then you should notify me. I know it's kind of embarrassing, but it's important for me to know and I'm used to dealing with this sort of thing."

I thought hard about this. Should I tell him? He says he doesn't mind... but what if he finds out about me and Shuga? "Well, I guess someone's going to find out eventually. Yes, doctor. I think I might. Excuse me for lying briefly."

"That's okay, you were just embarrassed."

"How can you be so calm about this? I mean, I'm sort of freaking out."

"Twenty years of experience has really made me blunt. Well, I guess you'll be a patient in the hospital for a little longer than we expected. I mean, you don't have anywhere else to go, do you?"

"No. This city is new to me and I only know Shuga."

"Yeah. I think it would be best if you stay here, anyway. When the time comes, it won't be a hassle to 'work on' you, if you know what I mean." He laughed a little bit at his own joke. I said nothing.

"Can I stay in this room?"

"Why, of course. By the way, the TV remote is just there, in the bedside table drawer. I've heard that there's a big pokémon tournament going on tonight."

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to be fighting in it."

"Oh, wow! I had no idea! I guess it's an honor to meet you, then. This tournament is for the best of the best, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is. But it seems I can't participate now." I looked at Shuga.

"I suppose so... with your supposed pregnancy, I wouldn't recommend it."

"I was _talking_ about Shuga. I can't fight alone."

"Oh. Right."

"So how will I know if I really am pregnant?"

"Well, we could put you in the sonogram, but that is a very expensive procedure. Else, we just wait and see if anything happens to your stomach."

"Yeah, I don't think it would help to spend a lot of money just for that. I'll just wait and see."

"Okay. This is actually my lunch break, so I'm going to leave now. Is there anything else you might need?"

"No, not for now. Thank you for your help, doctor."

"You're welcome. Always glad to help. Good-bye." He shut the door.

_Three months..._ In three months I would be a parent. Unless I got an abortion... I could end it easily... No! I will not! I could not! I couldn't kill an innocent life that isn't even alive yet! That's inhuman! Well, in-Lucario. I wonder what Shuga would do...

I got out of bed again and laid down on Shuga's. I didn't get under the covers. "Shuga, I'm not going to get an abortion or anything. I can understand that you may want me to, but I just won't. There's nothing you can do. I'm in control right now. I guess you heard that my Riolu will come in about three months? No, you probably didn't." With every word I felt stupider, talking to this body. "Heh heh. I wonder what they'll do when they see that we're not at the tournament tonight. I wish we could be there. But if that ship wouldn't have wrecked, we'd both be ready. If I hadn't been so pessimistic... at least I'd be ready."

I took his right arm from out from under the blankets and placed it on my belly, rubbing it for him. "I hope you can feel this... it's bringing me joy, even in the lifelessness of your body right now. I just... wish... you could be here... now... with me... crying... with me... laughing... with me... worrying... with me... talking... with me... forever... I never want you to leave... ever..." I couldn't contain myself. My recent experiences with Shuga were too powerful. I took my left arm and shoved it down Shuga's white hospital shirt. It wasn't enough like in the cabin. The clear fur on his chest just wasn't warm anymore. His muscles just weren't tense. It really made me feel ashamed, but not quite as lonely. But in reality, all there was was me, a half-alive (but still sexy, might I add) boy, and a not-even-half-developed fetus. I was tempted to experience the cabin scene even more by putting my paw down his pants. So I did. Not for my comfort, precisely, but for Shuga. If he could feel, then I'm certain it would make him happy. "You like this, don't you, Shuga?" I slowly brushed my furry paws over his very squishy length. It was a lot different than I thought it would be; I haven't seen much less felt a deflation. It still kind of turned me on and I started to scratch at it. "Shuga... even when you are dead you still please me..."

But something was wrong; I didn't feel myself. I had just told a lie. He wasn't pleasing me. I was taking pleasure from him, not even considering that he might not want pleasure or consider me scratching at his genetalial area as pleasure, at least not now. I pulled back slowly at this realization. "Shuga... I'm sorry. I don't know if you like this or not. I'd rather not cause you pain and benefit myself. But I don't know what else to do... I'm scared... I don't want to be alone. I just want to hug you, kiss you, and have sex with you all over again."

I remained lying on Shuga's bed and turned on the TV. I started to watch a bunch of random stuff. I wasn't really paying attention, just sort of flipping through channels trying to find something decent. I thought I would wait to see the tournament; I might as well watch it if I'm not going to be in it. I guess I got bored of pressing the same button and ended up watching Doctor Who. It was something about statues of angels that were really aliens, and there was a big jump scare but I was too distracted that it just kind of creeped me out.

Finally it was 5:30, and the tournament was to begin. I switched to the sports channel and the commentators were giving their greetings. "We've been waiting for this tournament for a while, haven't we, Charlotte?"

"Yes we have! And now it's finally here! Here's a chart of the upcoming matches tonight." A chart appeared on a TV in the background.

"Our first match's contestants are: Jessica Ruby, from the town of Balik, with his level 101 Squirtle and Justin Fryar, also from Balik, with her level 42 Blastoise."

"Wow! This will be a really interesting match! Coming up after this will be Yasumi Torogai, from Tokyo, with his level 57 Charizard facing the famed Shuga Templar, from Dallas, with his level 54 Lucario."

"Darn right, level 54!" I exclaimed. "Dang it, I would've had that one in the bag! Freaking pregnancy! Well, freaking... sinking... ship..."

"Let's get started!" said one of the commentators. "And here they come, out onto the field..." A young boy came out of one end of the arena and opened his pokéball. A rather large turtle emerged and roared. I scoffed. A girl, this one older, maybe 17 or so, opened her pokéball and a simple old Squirtle appeared.

"Squirtle."

I scoffed even louder this time. "A Squirtle can't be that bad, even if it is at level 101. Wait... is that even possible?" The match had started. Water shot everywhere, and I had to admit: that little Squirtle had some serious skills. It didn't do much damage, but it could move almost as fast as me. More annoying commentating that Mr. Silver doesn't feel like writing about. Ate tasty dinner nurses served me. Squirtle won. Huge surprise.

"That was a very shocking battle, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes it was, Frank. I guess you could say that I was _overflowing_ with excitement!" Background laughter was inserted.

"Well, here's our next game. Here comes Yasumi!" My heart fell down into my stomach. Thankfully my womb softened the fall. The japanese boy expelled his Charizard from his tiny cage. "...But where's Shuga? And where is his Lucario?" The crowd's cheering died down. "I'm not sure what to make of this." A man walked out of the archway we were supposed to go through.

He took a megaphone and spoke into it. Inaudible words that never make sense to anyone were heard (but everyone understood anyway, how does that work?). "IIIAHHHHHMMMM AAHHFFFWWWRRRRAAAYYYYYDDDZZ THHAAAATTTSSS SSSSSSSHHHHHUUUOOOOUUUUGGGGA AA WWWWIIIIEEEELLLL NNNNAAAAAAWWWWTTTT BBBBBEEEEEEIIII PPPPOOORRRRTTTTIIIIIISSSCCCI IIIIPPPPPATTTCCCHCHHHHINNNGG GHHH IIIIIINNNNNNNN TOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIGHHHHHTTT T'SSSSSSS GGGGHHAAAAMMMME." (Translation: "I'm afraid that Shuga will not be participating in tonight's game.") His voice reminded me of that annoying man on the ship's speaker. There were a few boos, and I hung my head in shame.

"Well I guess we'll move on to the next battle!" said one of the commentators in embarrassment. As the fights droned on, I kept on feeling sorry for myself. I saw through the other pokémons' moves and I was practically there. I was surprised, I thought I would be distracted. In the end, the Squirtle won the entire tournament. This made me very angry. I could've easily beaten it... I think. I'm quite sure.

It was about 10:30, and I was getting tired. Me and Shuga would always stay up late and play Minecraft or watch Smosh or tell funny stories to each other way past bedtime, but now I'm alone and the room is silent.

"Shuga? I know if you can hear me, you would want me to tell a story. What should it be about? You always came up with the weirdest topics, and I always came up with the weirdest stories. Remember the one about the turtle that was a mine? Ha ha! That one was good. Or the story about the man with hair on the bottom of his foot? That one was just strange." I thought hard about what sort of story I should tell Shuga. After a single minute, I had the perfect one. ''Shuga... have you ever heard my story?" His silence indicated that it was not so. So I began to tell my tale.

"I was born in the middle of a forest, just like most wild pokémon. My mother abandoned me at birth, but I'm not sure why. I needed love and nourishment, both which had left me. All I could do was emanate waves of despair to anything around my tree that I sat by. But I guess that's all I needed to do. Because I remember: you felt them and came up to me, crying, and tried to take me with you.

"I thrashed about, I didn't want anything to hurt me. Frankly, I just wanted to sit there and die. I bit you, scratched you, punched you, everything. You took me anyways, even though it took hours to get back. I'm really glad that you struggled as much as you did, though. If you w-wouldn't have done so, I wouldn't be t-telling you this s-story. Sorry... got a f-few... t-t-tears...

"Anyways, you fed me some chocolate... that was the first thing I ever ate. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to start with, it made everything else taste not so good. Heh, heh. In fact, it took you a while to get me to eat meat. Like, a week. All I wanted was milk and chocolate. I guess I came to trust and like you because you fed me those things, and we became best friends shortly after that day when you took me home. My zeroth birthday.

"You were my real mother. You taught me all there was to know about all that you knew about, and you even became a pokémon trainer in the process of teaching me. You were so kind to me, I'd never met anyone of your friends or your parents who loved me more than you did. You never wanted to leave me, never wanted to abandon me, never wanted me to experience betrayal again. I knew you loved me as a trainer and as a parent, but as a mate... I didn't think it possible.

"Then the day came when I evolved. Both me and you were astonished by my new form, a Lucario. I could tell that I could kick some serious butt with all my new features (not to mention my butt, it got a lot bigger!), along with the ability to control my aura.

"You still loved me the same, but I didn't love you the same. I had new thoughts in my mind. I mean, going through puberty in ten seconds has got to be a little bit invigorating, doesn't it? Even for a girl. I didn't exactly think at first I would get to have sex with you, much less bear your child, but I at least wanted to hug you passionately. Not out of thanks or rote. I wanted to love you for who you are, not for what you could give me. But you seriously did need thanks from me anyway.

"As time went on, I became more and more attached to you, and I thought about you in the back of my head constantly. I went from wanting to hold your hand, to wanting to hug you, to wanting to kiss you, to wanting to make out with you, and _occasionally_ wanting you inside me. I didn't want to think about these things, because I knew you would be creeped out or something if you knew, but... I couldn't stop myself. That's why I've always acted so smoothafter becoming a Lucario. I didn't want you to know.

"I thought, 'what is wrong with me? I am actually legitimately in love with a human! Why can't I be just like every other pokémon and love some hot Lucario guy?' Well, I realized something. It's because I can't be like every other pokémon that makes me feel safe and happy. I don't want to go with the flow. You're too weird of a partner for us to separate. Any other Lucario, no matter how hot, could rape me or impregnate me and just leave me to suffer. You wouldn't do that. Not just because you love me, or because it's something you wouldn't do, it's simply because we're a weird pair. If you left me, and everyone knew what we did, then everyone would be bound to know you would do it again.

"Then we were invited to fight at this tournament. And now here we are. No longer are we virgins. And I'm pregnant with your child." I fell down on the bed; I'd been sitting up that whole time. When extreme sleepiness struck me this time, I thought about all that I'd just said. So what if everyone knows that I love my master? It would be weird if everyone knew that we had sex, but it doesn't matter one bit that I love him. It's what I think, and I'm not gonna think any differently.

I had planned to crawl into my own bed, but I decided to stay with Shuga. So I took his covers and pulled them over my body, and I slept with Shuga in my arms until the morning.


	3. Part I - Awakening

Ever since the second that Shiku told me that she was pregnant, I've been worried. She told me not to blame myself, but what else could I do? I can't just let her take all the blame for what I put into her. That's just not how it works. I impregnated her, and I'm sorry that I did. The only problem is that I can't tell her that. After the ship wrecked, I basically drowned. I was put into a coma but I could still hear her and feel a little bit. When she told me her life's story, I never really knew how much she'd cared... and changed.

I just lay in the same bed for weeks, not knowing if I would ever be able to return to the world. I occasionally heard Shaun Spencer say something funny on the TV when Shiku watched Psych; she almost never left my bed. I was a little bit worried that she would imply that me and her had something going on, but I knew that no one would ever suspect us. Suspect _me_. Although, when she started sleeping next to me in the same bed, I admit the doctors were a little bit confused when they checked on her. She talked to me for the whole time, and I realized how beautiful her voice was. I couldn't see, so I couldn't focus on anything else besides what I could hear. And I'm almost glad.

Eventually my parents were going to call and check on how things were going, but unfortunately I couldn't _speak_ either. I mean, no duh, I was in a coma. But then I realized that my cell phone had probably died in the shipwreck, and they had no idea how to contact me. I guess Shiku found this out as well, because she called them.

"Um... Mom?" Shiku had set the phone to speaker mode so I could hear. And yes, she calls my mom "Mom" as well.

"Oh! Shiku! Is everything alright? I tried to call Shuga days ago, but he wouldn't answer! Why weren't you at the tournament?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry. We have a rather big problem, and I think we'll be staying for a while. At least two more months."

"Oh my goodness! Whatever for?"

"Well, you see, on the ship, we hit a storm and the ship kind of... shipwrecked." I could hear the silent tone in my mother's voice. She was speechless. "We're fine though... mostly. I mean, I'm fine. Shuga is, however... NOT DEAD, but he's um... in a coma."

"A coma? Are you serious? My little boy? In a coma?" I could tell she was covering her mouth. "Well, then how are you okay?"

"Shuga saved me. He actually put me in a pokéball for the first time, and that did the trick. Some subs came to the wreckage of the ship and managed to find him."

"Oh, this is terrible! I'm going to come to Rockfall City straight away! In fact, I'm going to fly!"

"What's going on?" It was Dad.

"Oh, honey... Shuga's in a coma! His ship got wrecked and now he has to stay there!"

"Shuga has to stay _there?_ Why can't he come to a hospital here?"

Shiku spoke up. "Well, that's another thing." I could hear both of our hearts beating loudly and in sync. "...I'm pregnant."

"Oh, well that's wonderful! Congratulations! I think... is that good?"

"I don't know. I think it's good. I wasn't expecting it, but... I'm through with the shock. And I think Shuga is, too." Um, nooo. Not even close. Well, maybe my initial shock had receded. "I don't know if he knows. I honestly have no idea if he can hear us right now."

"Oh! Are we on speaker phone?"

"Umm... yeah."

"Honey, you need to tell us if we're on speaker! It's rude!"

"Gosh, sorry, mom."

I never thought they were actually going to come, but my dad isn't very optimistic against my mom's insistence. Two days after that call, I could hear their voices clearly.

"Oh, Shiku! It's so good to see you safe and sound!" They obviously gave her a big hug upon meeting her. "But where is Shuga?"

"He's just over there."

"Oh, Shuga! My poor boy! What have you gotten yourself into? This is why I never wanted you to be a pokémon trainer! I knew would get hurt, and n-now you're s-stuck here! I-I don't even know if you c-can hear me!" I lay motionless on the bed as she annoyed me. She knelt at my bedside and prayed, my dad had to jump to get to the bedside and hold her hand while she spoke softly but quickly. I've always been a Christian, although my performance in the cabin didn't show it.

When they finished praying, I felt a little more hopeful. Mom went on rambling again about random stuff again. "Wow, Shiku! Your belly has gotten... um... big! No offense..." And so it had. Every night, Shiku would take my hand and put it on her belly. _'Here Shuga... here's my belly... you can check on our Riolu...'_ she would always say. I liked it a lot, as it allowed me to check on her and rub her sexily. Her womb was about the size of a melon after the first month, I would say. It got more smooth and more plump every day, and I can't say it didn't feel good. Well, for me at least.

"None taken. I'm quite used to it now. I've only got two months left, after all."

"That's not very long. Although you are a Lucario, so... I have no idea what I'm talking about." _That_ was the complete truth. "So what do you do here, just lie in bed?"

"Oh, I talk to Shuga, I comfort him and lay on his bed sometimes, and I'll watch TV or play pokémon on a DS they had in the lost-and-found (I caught myself!), you know... It's boring, but I'm sure it's a lot worse for Shuga. All he can do is hear at best."

"Well I'm hope you're not giving him too much attention! You know how teen boys need their time alone..."

"I think he's just fine with me being around him."

Well, time went on and my parents remained in the city (they were a rather rich couple) and visited me every day during the first two weeks. This did not make me happy. After that, they got a little bored and decided to spend more time on work or something, and visited a lot less. That was when I was happiest.

And then came the climax. Nearly three months were up, and I was getting really anxious, as was Shiku. Her stomach was the size of almost two full-grown watermelons, and it wasn't realistic to have her rub herself with my hand anymore. It was just a hill. Within the last three weeks, she would randomly cry out in pain. "Oh, this dang Riolu! It won't stop punching!" This kind of disturbed me. Not only did I put that aggressive Riolu inside her, but I knew it would come soon if it could throw a punch at her insides. The day arrived. My Riolu's zeroth birthday.

It was almost dark, and the sun was setting over the sea. I was listening to the TV while Shiku was watching it. Suddenly she started to moan and complain. A second later, I felt a big burst of liquid on my leg. Her water had broke. I knew then that this was it. She took a second to recover from the shock and realize what was going on, but immediately called for a nurse. I could tell she was weak, and I had no idea what to do. Not that I could do anything really. Inside my head I was panicking, which was probably normal for a parent. I didn't know what Shiku was thinking at this point. I think she just expected and accepted pain, because she was completely calm until the nurses carried her out of the room.

In my loneliness, the most lonely I'd been in three months, I thought. I thought about Shiku. I thought about what we would do. About what would happen if it took ten years for me to break out of my coma. Would I ever be able to see my Riolu? Would Shiku be okay? I thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought. Not being able to make up my mind about anything, I didn't think about anything and allowed my future to be shaped on its own.

After a few hours, the door opened and closed again (this is the big moment!). "Shuga..." It was Shiku's voice. "I know this may be hard for you, but..." Oh, no. Was there a miscarriage? Was the baby a human? Was it a Riolu with a human head (ew!)?

"...It's a BOY!" I nearly fainted at the sound of this, her joke had gotten me good. I not only heard her voice but I heard another voice. A young, tiny, new voice.

"Riolu! Riolu!" It was the voice of my son.

At the sound of the beauty of it, I felt stronger. So strong I could almost... wake up. So I did. My eyes opened very slowly, and I the first thing I saw was a blue and black face right in front of mine. I smiled in it, and took a good, long look at my creation. Me and Shiku's creation. I sat up against the back of the bed, and I heard a slow gasp from Shiku.

"Shuga! You're awake! I'm so glad you're back with us!" She her arms and choked me. Her son copied her. "I missed you so much! I'm sorry for everything I did to you in that cabin, I'm sorry that ship crashed, I'm sorry that you were in that coma for three months... I'm sorry! I love you!"

"Oh, Shiku... I love you too... I've been waiting for this for three months... to hug you equally. And don't be sorry. Nothing was your fault. Honestly, I don't think it was anyone's fault. It just happened. Thank you for staying with me. Thank you for not giving up. I could hear that entire time, and it would've been a lot more boring if you hadn't told me all those stories."

"Shuga, I, well..." she couldn't finish her sentence because her mouth had been sealed by my lips. We made out right in front of our newborn child. Not in a sexual mood, but in a loving and grateful mood. I started to think that our Riolu was learning too quickly, because he joined in as well. He didn't do much, he just put his mouth on my cheek. But I still felt sorta guilty. Our lips parted. "...thank you."

"So... what are we going to name him?" I picked him up off my shoulder and held him. He started to struggle, and I released him. He returned to his mother.

"Car car car car car car." Shiku had never said anything like THAT before.

"What did you just say?"

"I told him that you're his father and that you're good. I guess he doesn't see the resemblance yet. Sorry, names?"

"Yes."

"Why not something that starts with 'Sh'? It's in both of our names."

"That sounds a bit classic, but okay."

"Ooh! And something japanese-sounding, like our names!"

"Even better! How about... Shazo?"

"It sounds just like our names! I love it!" She turned her head to Shazo. "Car lu riolu ri Shazo. Lu?"

"Lu! Shazo! Lu!" Shazo yipped. He was surprisingly coordinated and lingual for a newborn, although I'm sure that that's just pokémon magic right there. I scooted over, and Shiku got under the covers and sat our Riolu in between us. He wasn't very patient, though. He immediately got up and started running all over the place, but as long as the door was closed, I don't think anyone cared.

I said in relaxation, "Well, we sort of have some time alone, now."

Shiku sighed and put her hand on mine, and both of us gripped tightly. "Yeah..."

"So what was it like? To give birth, I mean?"

"It wasn't all that bad, I mean, it hurt like crap for over an hour, but... once he was born, I was just so relieved that I couldn't feel anything afterwards."

"I'm so glad I'm a guy."

"I almost envy you. Believe me when I say that you don't want to be a girl. You're weak (I mean, apart from _me,_ of course, being a Lucario and all...), small, and susceptible to, well, pretty much everything."

As we held hands, I looked at my son. Something wasn't quite right. "Shazo! Come here!" He acknowledged me at his name, but English wasn't one of his strong suits yet. Shiku translated for me, and he jumped on the bed and got real close to my face. I pushed his head around, trying to figure out what was wrong. Everything looked fine. A wholesome blue coat, a dark grey mask, pointy ears, but... "Wait a minute, Shiku."

"What?"

"Something's wrong with this Riolu."

"What?"

"Can you not see it? You particularly should be able to see it."

"I don't see... wait..." she closed her eyes. She was using Aura Sight. It was super effective. "Oh my god. No. This cannot be."

"Yes. He... has no aura sensors."

"That's not the only thing... he has hardly any aura at all! He doesn't have any more than you do, Shuga!"

"Oh, this isn't good... is this because I'm human? Is that where my genes took over?"

"I would suspect so... but it's more of an identity issue. Aura control is teachable and learnable in Lucario. In fact, one of the first aura users was a human. But anyways, if the doctors or anyone find out that he is part human, we might just have to admit our doings in the cabin."

"And I _REALLY_ don't want to do that."

"Yeah, me neither...we must leave soon."

"Yes. We must." I attempted to get out of bed. I forced my arms to help my legs, and several pops in my bones were heard all over.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I'll be okay." I bent my knees with two big cracks, which made me clench. I placed my feet on the floor and I was up. "Oh, wow... this feels weird... three months isn't the shortest time in the world." I started to stretch a little, flailing my arms and legs slowly in the air. I stumbled over to the window. "Wow, this sunset is beautiful... it reminds me of you."

"Oh, you're just saying that. But thank you anyway."

Shazo came over to me and gave a look that said "hold me." So I did. I picked up that adorable little puppy, um... thing... Riolu... and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Shazo. You are my son, and I will not abandon you. Whether you have aura or not, I will still love you... you are our creation. My and Shiku's creation." We both stared out the window in awe at the beautiful orange ocean and the yellow circle sinking submerging beneath it.

At that moment, the door burst open as if dynamite had been let off in the hall. We all jumped and looked. It was my mom. _Like there's some huge surprise._ "Shiku! Shiku! I just got word that you just had your..." She looked at Shiku, first. She wasn't fat anymore. Then Mom looked at my bed, and I wasn't there. Then she looked at the window, and both me and the Riolu were there. "...baby..."

"Hi, mom. I'm awake." She started to whimper and tear up.

"Oh, Shuga! You're awake!"

"Yes, I'm..." but I couldn't finish my words because she squeezed me and Shazo so hard that I not only got a few more pops in my back, but Shazo bit me in surprise. "Owwch! Mom! Please! You're... choking me! Riolu... is... biting!"

"Oh my goodness, I forgot about the baby!" Shazo let up when she let up, and relief came to me. Mom simply sat on the bed and stared at the little Riolu. "What is its name?"

Shiku chimed in. "His name is Shazo. We just named him a few minutes ago. Well, it was really Shuga who named him."

"Shuga? You named him? Why would you do that? You're not his father! You should let Shiku." I stuttered a bit in irony at her accusation.

"Mom! It's fine! Shazo is a great name."

"Well, okay. Whatever you say... oh! By the way, did I tell you that your father went back home?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh. Okay. Well, are you going to come back with me?"

"Of course, Mom."

So there you have it. I'm a parent now. I'm a parent of a pokémon. We decided to fly back, since both me and Shiku were kind of hydrophobic still. But when we arrived, it was still good to get our feet back on the ground. I'm glad that me and Shiku were reunited again after those long months, and I don't regret having sex. Our little Shazo is a very energetic but cute and smart little infant, and he definitely adds some manliness to my everyday life. I mean, with two younger sisters at home and my dad at work a lot...


	4. Part I - Boredom

I was absolutely overjoyed to see Shuga alive again. I'd waited three long months of getting heavier and more pregnant until he awoke and Shazo was born. Something tells me that Shazo's birth gave Shuga the startle to return. The fact that Shazo had little aura and the inability to emanate or sense any made me frustrated, but I couldn't blame Shuga. He was human, after all, and Shazo was still a beautiful little boy with the bluest of fur and the eyes of a dragon.

Shazo is also very energetic and coordinated for an infant, but I guess that's just pokémon magic. He could run by the time he was a few minutes old, and could understand and obey me shortly after. He knew I was his mother, and he loved me. I wish I could love my real mother the way that Shazo loves me, but alas, she abandoned me at birth and I have no idea where she is. Not that I want to meet her.

When we got back from Rockfall City and showed Shazo around the house and such (a two-story house with over seven bedrooms) I was surprised at how well he got along with Shuga. They seemed to be best friends almost all the time, even when Shazo punched him playfully or racked him with his feet. I thought Shuga would be a lot less tolerant. I was almost jealous of Shazo, he seemed to be getting more hugs and kisses from Shuga than I was. I mean, at least during the day.

When night fell and I put Shazo to bed, me and Shuga would stay up and play games and watch TV and tell stories like we used to, but now it was a lot more... romantic. I didn't want to risk having sex again for a while, because believe me when I say that three months out decreased our budget from tournaments that we never went to.

Our mouths touched each other the entire time while watching Psych, and occasionally one of us would giggle or press in a little. And of course I would lay on Shuga. His room was a very large, decorated game room with several posters of soccer teams or famous trainers, a large office desk that was a half-donut, a queen-size bed, a flat screen TV, and a comfy leather couch. This is where we spent most of our time, lying on that couch, watching TV, playing Xbox Minecraft, talking, hugging, kissing, making out, and molesting each other while Shazo slept on the giant bed.

Sometimes Shazo would surprise us if he woke up, and we'd surprise him. In embarrassment, we'd both have to work our best to put little Shazo back to sleep. Sometimes I'd even have to feed him, like, the original way. I got the impression that Shuga got jealous, and I can't say I denied him a few sucks. After Shazo was asleep, of course. It felt so good to be able to have someone love me as much as Shuga did. I'm really glad we finally came together on that ship. And to be honest with you, I don't regret having sex with him. We didn't do it again for a while, because the last thing I needed was two Riolu running around.

The weeks droned on, and Shazo learned more and more about everything. He learned to hear English, but he still couldn't speak it His aura didn't flow any better than the day he was born, but I could tell he was growing. I was eventually able to wean after a few more months. We were really loving parents to him, but Shuga couldn't really be so around anyone else. The pressure of him being caught with me, you know, touching me... it was quite strong. I was always afraid that Shuga's mom would open the door suddenly and catch him lactating me or something, but it never happened. The closest it got was when we were having an oral and his mom knocked on the door and said it was time for dinner. We both froze, but Shuga thought quickly and yelled, "Okay! Be there in a minute!" Yes, we had oral sex, too. We never got AIDS.

Well, you can imagine... it was the middle of summer and we got bored of restricting ourselves from each other. One night we were cuddling on the sofa, talking, and Shazo had just gotten out of bed. He was almost a year old, and he was quite used to me and Shuga being together. He would even join in sometimes. We didn't want to exclude him, so we just hugged him for a few minutes unromantically. That seemed to appease his need for attention. Then, on his way back to the bed, Shuga spoke up. "Shazo? Do you think you can sleep here on the couch tonight?"

He nodded to me, but Shiku spoke up in confusion. "Shuga? What're you saying?"

He came close to my big blue ear. "I'm saying that... I want to have sex again. Like, for real."

"Oh, um... Shuga... I'd love to, but... what if... you know... Shazo gets a sibling?"

"Well, if you're worried, then... I guess I'll just have to do it in your butt."

"Owwch... that sounds painful... but... I kind of _would_ like to try it... and I've been wanting to do it for a long while, now." Shazo looked very confused under the shadow of our whispers.

"Well, let's just wait until Shazo is asleep, then we can get started."

"I guess so... I don't want to disappoint you..." We got up off the bed and Shazo laid down his head on the side of the couch. He appeared to be uncomfortable with the new mattress.

"Shiku, could you get a blanket or two from downstairs? I'll say goodnight to Shazo tonight."

"Oh, okay." I went off. When I went downstairs, Shuga's younger sisters were sneaking some cookies while their parents were asleep. "What are you girls doing?"

They both gasped. "Ooh...! Shiku! Where did you come from?"

"I came to get some blankets."

"That's nice," said the older one, Meredith. "Hey, would you mind not telling mommy and daddy about this?"

"Sure. After all, me and Shuga are..." I trailed off into an inaudible mumble.

"You and Shuga are what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure? Hey Violet [the younger sister]! I think that Shuga and Shiku are gonna... kiss!" Violet giggled at her sister's joke. The irony was difficult to not laugh at. But I put my foot down since they didn't really know what they were talking about. They were only six and thirteen, after all. I mean, Meredith probably did, but...

"Hey, you be quiet! We'd do no such thing! I'm a Lucario! Now, go to bed!"

"Okay, 'Miss Shuga'!" I got angry at their words, even though they were completely true. Those girls were usually annoying, anyway. I got the blankets and came back upstairs.

When I opened the door, Shuga was laying on the couch with Shazo. Or, rather, Shuga was holding him up in the air while Shazo spread his arms like a plane or something. They were just having some good old fashioned father-son time. Although I think he was just trying to get Shazo as tired as possible so he'd go to sleep as soon as possible. I probably would have done the same. "Here they are." I unfolded the blankets and threw them over Shazo and Shuga.

Shuga let out a short scream of surprise and then pretended to be a monster or something. "Now I'm gonna eat you!" The next thing I heard was a slurp and then a balloony fart sound. "I gotcha!" Shazo laughed a big, wholesome, high-pitched laughter. It was obvious that Shuga had just blown on Shazo's belly. Classic. But cute. "Okay," Shuga said, and then pulled off the blankets, "it's time for you to get to sleep." He took the two fleece blankets and laid them over his son as Shazo settled down and got in position. I knelt down next to Shuga. "Good night, Shazo. Daddy loves you." He gave Shazo a big kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, son. Mommy loves you, too." I gave him a kiss on the nose and licked his face. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for me to clean him.

"Rio. Riolu." He said. English translation: "I love you too, Mommy and Daddy."

"Can I do that, too?" Shuga asked.

I stuck out my tongue. Blue fur was all over it. "Only if you like thith."

"Oh, maybe not."

"You can do it! I think Shazo wants you to." Shazo closed his eyes and smiled, waiting for Shuga.

"Um... okay... I'll do it for you... Shazo." He took his big human tongue and started to lick. The pink mass covered almost a quarter of Shazo's face. "Wow, this isn't half bad."

"Yeah, 'cause I went first. There's almost no loose fur left."

We both said our goodnights and crept naughtily into our big, fluffy bed. I have to be honest, I was getting a little impatient. I'm sure Shuga was even more so. We got under the sheets and just lied in bed, waiting until we could do what we wanted to do undisturbed. After about fifteen minutes, Shuga spoke. "Okay. I'm pretty sure that Shazo is asleep. You wanna... get started?"

"Oh, yes..." I took my paw and pulled the covers over our heads, then pulled Shuga close with one massive thrust. We started to make out, this time more passionately than any time before. His legs wrapped around mine, and I started to scratch his butt.

"Hold... on... Shiku..." Through the slivers of time when I wasn't sealing his lips with mine, he let out another word. "I... haven't... even... taken off... my clothes..."

"Ah yes, of course. That would be... sexier..." He very quickly threw off his shirt and stuffed it through a crack in the sheets, and I got excited. "I wanna take off your pants!"

"Oh, okay, Shiku..." He was only wearing pajama pants so there wasn't much to take off. I simply pulled on the leg parts and they slid off. There was already a huge bulge in his boxers.

"Already getting a little horny?"

"You know I am." I pulled down the boxers and I could feel his seven-inch hot dog stick up in the air like a flagpole at once. Then we made out even more, this time even more lovingly, sexily, and passionately if that was even possible. We nearly merged our faces together into one, and Shuga started to hump my inner thighs. "Oh, this feels so good after so long... with no worries at all... I might not be able to- aahhhhhh! Too late!"

"Oh, ew, gross, Shuga. Really? You couldn't even warn me?" It came without warning: more semen than I'd seen in a long time. I could feel it running down my legs, it was so warm, and there was so much. It must have given Shuga so much pleasure, which is exactly what I wanted. I mean, there was so much it was pooling on the bed and it was still dripping down my thighs _and_ shins. It truly was a little gross, but I didn't care at this point.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I should've pulled back... where did it...? Oh!" He groped around at my legs and wiped them. "Oh, gross... I didn't even know I had that much... I guess a few months without going really stores up a lot..."

"What? It's been way over a year since we last had sex!"

"Yeah, but... remember that one time when I humped your butt with my pants on? Around Christmas?"

"Oh, yeah! It was one of my presents for you!"

"Well, I don't know if you knew this, but I kinda went then... I had to seriously wash my underwear to get out that stain so my mom wouldn't suspect I was masturbating or anything. There was a lot then... and then, you know... if a guy goes too long without masturbating or sex, he's gonna go in his sleep."

"I kinda figured you might've gone at Christmas. I mean, you pretty much forced your crotch on my butt for two minutes and then suddenly stopped... and then you started again."

"Oh wow, that's right! I guess I went twice."

"I didn't like it very much. My tail root hurt for hours."

"I'm sorry about that. Well, now that my clothes are off... can I hump your butt for real this time?"

"Of course! I'm sure it'll feel a lot better this time. For both of us." I was a little scared, but I trusted my master and turned to the other side. Some of my butt fur scooped up the cum that had pooled on the bed when I did so. "Eeuughh... it's so... slimy..."

"What, the cum? Is there a little too much?"

"No, I'm just really feeling it now that it's cooling down..."

"Hey. It's me. All it is is a liquid form of my love for you."

"And when there's more, it means you love me more!"

"Exactly! But I just put my love on the outside of your body. I'm gonna put it in your butt now." I lifted my tail up.

"Okay, I'm all ready. Go ahead, pump it up!"

I was expecting a hard bar to start going up my butthole, but nothing came. "I'm sorry, just a moment... I've never really seen your butt this closely before. It's really... beautiful."

"What, my cheeks or my hole?"

"Just the whole thing. That includes your tail. It's like... just that hooked shape makes it so much more beautiful, and your butt cheeks are so smooth and warm, and as for your butthole... it welcomes me."

"Oh, why, thank y- ooowwwccchhh!" He had already started. It hurt at first, but as he pumped deeper inside my body, I got more used to it but clenched tighter. "Oh, Shuga... this... feels... so tight...! Please, don't stop! Oh my God, this feels so good, you need to experience this!"

"Well... I'm... sorry... but... I'm... not... gay...!" He was having a hard time talking and concentrating on thrusting at the same time, and it was obviously weakening his pushes.

"Just... don't talk...!"

"'kay!" This pleasure was new to me. It wasn't as good as it was in my cunt, but it was a beautiful alternative. His thrusting forced his legs over mine, and he pulled his knees in. He put his arms around my chest and pulled every time he gave a hump. After maybe twenty strong humps, he warned me. "Here it 'cums', Shiku!" Shortly after, I felt a bulge from his dick fly up my butt. This time when he ejaculated, there was so much pressure and sperm that it actually shot out of my butt instantly and rebounded all over his pelvic area. "Oh my gosh, I was... not expecting that! But wow, did that feel... GREAT." It felt good to me, too. Warmth and love flourished inside me, even if it wasn't in the best or cleanest spot. He huffed and puffed for a minute, with his penis still up my butt. I felt tears coming from his closed eyes. It must've felt better than I thought.

We remained in that position for almost ten whole minutes. It's not like we had a choice. He'd pushed his dick so far up that we had to wait for it to deflate before he could pull it out of there. "That felt incredible, Shuga. Thank you..."

"That did feel good, but... there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"Excuse me a moment." He slowly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I heard the sink water running, and then followed him. When I came in, he was rubbing a soapy washcloth all over his dick. "I guess I forgot what comes from everyone's butt."

"That's nasty."

He took a long look at me in the light. "Oh, wow!" He widened his eyes pointed, and started to laugh hard. I looked at where he was pointing and I was shocked by what I saw. About half of my legs were painted white, and my butt was a blank mural. "I can't imagine what the bed looks like!"

"Oh, now that's just sick. There's such a thing as too much love, you know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm, uh... pretty much out of juice right now... I don't know if I can go again... you wouldn't want to, would you?"

"I don't think so. I've probably got a little of your love in my vagina already. You can just suck on my tits for a while, and then we can go to sleep."

"Yeah... I'd like that... maybe, could I have a little bit more tonight? It is a very special night, after all."

"A little bit more milk?"

"Yeah. Your milk tastes so good. It's not often that I get it, and cartoned milk is so... refined these days. In fact, I should just get a carton and siphon as much as I can out of you, and then I can carry it around and drink it whenever I want!"

"That sounds a little painful. You know how much boobs can hurt!"

"I suppose that's true. I was just joking."

"But yes, of course you can have my milk. You can drink it all tonight, if you want."

"Thanks."

I left the bathroom and got back in the bed. When he came back, I was there, attempting to look seductive. "Come here, Shuga. It's dinnertime!"

"I'm coming right away!" And so he did. He immediately jumped on his side of the bed and stared at my boobs. "It looks really tasty. Can I start eating?"

"You sure can!" He put his arms around my back and pulled me close. His mouth came into contact with my right nipple, and he started to suck. It took a minute, but eventually a few drops squirted into his mouth. A few more sucks, and a little more began to seep out. After even more sucking, my tit was effectively a short coffee straw.

"Mmm... Shiku... it tastes better when there's more..." My breast milk leaked out of his mouth when he spoke. "It's so... sweet... and... your boobs... they're so... squishy... and smooth..." I could tell that this was some of the best pleasure he'd gotten tonight. It didn't hurt me much, so that's why I didn't mind his lactating until...

"Shuga! Now hold on, there!"

"Wha...?"

"There's almost none left in that one."

"Oh, fine... I'll move on..."

He unhinged himself from my tit, which hurt a little bit now from the hickie he gave it. He slowly moved his face to the other boob. "That's right, my Shuga... drink my milk..."

"I am! I've already drank like a whole glass! But... I would like... some more..."

"Yes you would." He sucked my left boob for another five minutes until it was almost completely drained. "Okay, Shuga. That's enough. I know you're going to want some later, so-"

Both of our hearts stopped. A blinding light fell upon the room. The door was open, and little Violet was standing on the threshold and staring right at us. "Shuga...?" she said with a voice so innocent. "What are you doing to Shiku?"

He immediately released his mouth's grip from my tit. "Hold on, Violet. Don't go anywhere." He turned to me and we started to whisper. "What should we tell her?"

"I don't know, just something that she'll believe. She's only six!"

"Okay, okay!" Shuga turned back to Violet. "Violet, me and Shiku were, um... both asleep until you woke us up! Why did you wake us up?"

"I heard some weird noises coming from your room. I woke up."

"We must've been sleep-talking."

I just realized something. If Violet was up, then Meredith would have to be also...

"What's going on, Violet? What are you doing in here?" Sure enough, it was Meredith. She came in the room and saw us as well. Her confused, tired tone turned into a dark, very confused tone. "What in the world is going on in here? Are you two sleeping together?" Unfortunately for us, she was already aware of sex and knew the basics of stuff.

Shuga spoke. "Okay. First of all, PLEASE close that door." Meredith obeyed. "Second of all, I need to get my clothes back on." Meredith widened her eyes for a second but closed them tightly afterwards, and shielded Violet's. Both my and Shuga's hearts were not just timpanis. They were like, um... the Kodo Drummers. We both got out of the bed and Shuga instantly put his pajama pants on. No underwear, no shirt. "And third of all, you might want Violet to stay out of this. Don't let her see us." Meredith took her outside and told her to go back to bed. She told her that it was all a dream, and she needed to wake up by going back to sleep. I guess our cunning runs in the family. Violet obeyed and went back to her room. "Now, you can look if you really want to." I knew that Meredith had to know what was going on. If she didn't, she'd definitely tell Mom or Dad about it.

Meredith opened her eyes and looked like she was about to barf so much it would have flooded the room. Shiku's shorts and legs were still painted white, and I had a little seed on my own stomach. Not to mention my milky drool. "Is this... what I think it is...?" She gagged while talking.

I spoke to her this time. "Yes, it probably is. One other thing you need to know is that that pokémon-" I pointed to Shazo, miraculously still asleep on the couch. "-is your nephew."

"So wait... does that mean that..."

"Yes, Meredith. Shuga is the father of that Riolu."

"And that means you...?"

"Yes, Meredith. We did... have... sex..."

Me and Shuga both sighed in getting the truth out, but maybe Meredith wasn't the first person that should know.

"You were going to kiss..."

"Much more than that. Much, much more."

"I know, I'm just... referring to earlier. And correct me if I'm wrong, because I've never seen it before, but... is that stuff on your pants... sperm?"

"It is mine." Shuga said confidently.

"That is the grossest thing I've seen in my life. Wait, Shuga... is that sperm coming out of your _mouth_? 'Cause if it is, then that is even more gross."

"No, that would have to be Lucario breast milk."

"Oh my God, you sucked on her... you know..."-she made cups with her hands and gestured some boobs with them-"...these things?"

"Um, yeah!"

"You two are just... disgusting. Shuga, you actually had sex with an animal! That's not even earthly! And Shiku! You had sex with my brother! If you weren't so drenched in Shuga's, um... stuff, then I'd wring your neck! How did there even come to be that much?"

"Well, you know. It kind of... stores up over time."

"That is awful. Just horrible. I can even smell it from here!"

"But look at what it can do! It made that Riolu in that couch over there! Well, you may not understand love and romance and all right now, and I know you won't understand it between pokémon, but me and Shiku are mates now. She's practically my wife. We love each other, and sex is a natural attraction! All those sex education books that Mom gave you, all the ones you see at school, they're all just scientific lies! You can't control how you feel about a person, just as I can't control how I feel about Shiku! You'll know one day, when you have a husband and child of your own, but for now... please don't jump to conclusions. And uh... please don't tell Mom. Or Dad."

I snapped back at Shuga. "Shuga, she already knows! She's going to tell them whether you want her to or not! In fact, I bet she was on facebook or twitter or something before she came in here, and I don't think she's gonna sleep easy tonight! Meredith, I'm sorry for what you've seen tonight. We'll tell Mom and Dad ourselves, tomorrow."

There was a silent pause before Meredith spoke. "Well, I've been really disturbed, but I'm going to trust my older brother and recently older sister-in-law and not accuse you anymore. But seriously. That stuff is really gross. I'd take a shower and wash those sheets. Like, soon." She opened the door and shut it quietly, not even bothering to turn the light off.

"Well, our secret is out." I said.

"Are you really going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"Yes. You're going to tell them, too. I won't say we did anything tonight, but I want them to know that they have a really weird looking grandchild."

"I can't imagine what they're going to do..."

"Me neither... but we might as well tell them now before they can catch us in the act."

"And we _REALLY_ wouldn't want that."

"No sir."


	5. Part I - Grandparents

It was a little bit weird, sleeping with Shiku after what happened with Meredith. I felt like we should've continued our scene, but I don't think either of us wanted to do so. We tried to go to sleep on opposite sides of the bed, trying to avoid my puddles in the middle and almost to avoid each other. We didn't touch again for the rest of the night.

I awoke in the morning to Shazo bridging the gap between us. "Gaaahh! Sh-Shazo! Get off of there!" I jumped out of bed and picked him up. Sure enough, now he had some of my sperm on his butt. I tell, you, that stuff was just everywhere. I quickly wiped it off with my shirt which was on the floor. He looked confused, but I reassured him that he didn't do anything wrong. "It's okay, son. It was just an accident."

"Oh, good morning, Shuga." I guess I had woken up Shiku.

"Good morning, Shiku. Say good morning to mommy, Shazo!"

He immediately jumped out of my arms and directly onto Shiku. She moaned in pain. "Ow... Shazo... don't jump... hurts..." I could tell that she was overly tired. Maybe I shouldn't have drank so much of her milk after all... "Shuga... what time is it?"

I looked at the clock. "Oh! It's eight! Wow, I needed way more sleep than that. Shazo, try not to wake me up, okay?" He nodded in guilt.

"Shuga... we should... wash off... *yawn* ...your sperm... everywhere..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you guys wanna have a family bath?"

Shazo nodded intently, but Shiku denied. "I think... I want to have one alone today. Oh, gross... it's still on my butt... kinda hardened overnight..."

"Ew... Well, okay, suit yourself. (sorry!)" I started to get a little worried. Why didn't she want to be with me anymore? Was she mad at me? What had I done? I mean, besides take almost all her milk and maybe made her pregnant again... "Come on, Shazo, I'll take a bath with you."

I started to fill up the tub in the bathroom with a hot water. When the large bath was at a very deep level, I took off my pajama pants and Shazo looked at my cock in envy. "Come on, let's get in." I slowly lowered my body into the hot water, and Shazo dived in. Hot water splashed into my eyes and I wiped them. We started to play a little in the bath, and I tried to keep an erection contained. He was so cute, it almost induced a boner. Not that I was gonna do anything to him. It took a while for us to actually start washing. He was really energetic, and I satisfied his need for attention.

I had to rub decently hard on my belly with a washcloth to get all that cum off that I'd rebounded onto myself. After I'd soaped myself up, I remembered what I'd done last night while putting Shazo to bed, and decided to do it again. "Now, hold still, Shazo." I started to lick his tiny face with my massive tongue. This time, there was more loose fur, and it felt uncomfortable. But I loved Shazo too much to not continue. Every minute or so, I'd spit out all the fur I'd collected on my tongue. I didn't just lick his face, though. I cleaned almost his entire body. This did not include his crotch or tail root. By the time I was done, there was a pile of fur that was about two inches high on the ground, and his fur was smoother than Shiku's butt. He was difficult not to stroke and scratch. "I love you, my son." He gave me a massive hug and started to lick my body. I thought this was okay, but then I realized that it was gonna take almost an hour. It felt so good, though. That tiny tongue was so rough... his filial love was so great... He licked at my chest and copied me by pretending to spit out fur. This was actually pretty sexy. I mean, can you stop yourself from getting a boner if someone's licking your nipples? I'm sure he didn't intend anything, but... I had to stop him when he started to go down to my genetal area because that would just be weird. "Hey, you stop there! That's reserved for Shiku! Come on, let's get out. It's her turn, anyway."

He nodded and looked a little embarrassed, and I got out and I dried myself and him. I threw away the heap of blue fur and threw my PJ's in the laundry basket I always had in the bathroom. I picked up Shazo by the back and legs and carried him out. Shiku was waiting patiently. "The bath water's still there, if you need it."

"Thanks, Shuga. And... I know this whole thing is a little bit weird, but... I just want you to know that I still love you." Shiku came up to my face and gave it a small, loving kiss.

"Thanks... Shiku. I'll always love you, no matter what." I returned a kiss on the tip of her nose. As she walked in slowly with her white legs, I gave Shazo a piggy-back ride and left to go downstairs in intents to talk to my parents about stuff and get it overwith.

When I came downstairs, there was a big breakfast of bacon and cinnamon rolls that Mom had cooked up for us. "Wow, Mom, this looks really good."

"Good morning Shuga. I bet it tastes better than it looks. Where's Shiku? And why is Shazo on your head?"

"Oh, she's still in the bath, and I thought I might have some fun with Shazo."

I was relieved to see that Meredith wasn't up yet, but Violet and Dad were. "Mommy! I just remembered the weirdest dream I had last night!" My heart dropped. Like, it committed suicide by jumping off a cliff.

"What was that, honey?"

"Well, first, I dreamt that I woke up to some weird noises. Then I went into Shuga's room and turned on the light. Shuga and Shiku were both awake, and I asked them what the noises were." Thank goodness she didn't remember last night very well. "They said they thought they were sleep-talking, and I'd woken them up. Then Meredith came in and told me to wake up by going back to bed. I did, and then I woke up!"

"Huh! That's an interesting story! Well, I was sound asleep last night, so it had to have been a dream," I said to cover my tracks.

"That's a very weird dream, Violet. I wonder what it means..."

I got two plates from the cupboard and two glasses from a cabinet. I put on a little bacon and two cinnamon rolls on one and a lot of bacon and half a roll on the other. I filled up the two glasses with milk and sat down at the rectangular wooden table. I set Shazo on the seat next to me and handed him the plate with a lot of bacon. He looked up at me in anger due to the lack of cinnamon rollage, but dug into the bacon shortly after. I calmly ate my meal.

"Mom... there's something me and Shiku need to tell you and Dad."

"Oh, um... okay. Well then, tell us!"

"No, no... we need to have a private conversation. It's _REALLY_ important."

"Is it really?" asked Dad.

"It is."

"Well, we'll wait until Shiku gets some breakfast and then we can talk." said Mom, sort of worried.

There was a long pause until I spoke again. "Those cinnamon rolls were amazing as usual, Mom." Shiku came down a few minutes later, and I was glad to see all that paint off of her. She did the exact same thing as me, so Shazo got a full roll after all, along with about fifteen strips of bacon.

She sat down on the other side of Shazo, and said in a girlishly embarrassed tone, "Mom and Dad? There's something we need to tell you."

"Yes, we've heard from Shuga already. This must be really important. I can't imagine what would make y'all need to be so uptight."

Me and Shiku conversed in a low whisper over Shazo's head. "Oh, I didn't know you told them already."

"I just wanna get this overwith."

"Okay, I'll try to eat as fast as possible." Shiku ate quickly and then said to Mom and Dad, "Okay. Let's talk." Both of our hearts sank this time. "We'll go up to Shuga's room. Come on, Shazo."

As the five of us walked upstairs, I whispered to Shiku again but as quietly as possible. "My room? What about the sheets? They've still got my cum on them!"

"Not so. I replaced them."

"Oh, thanks. I gotta admit, you look better with blue shorts, too." When we arrived in my room, me, Shiku, and Shazo sat down on the sofa together. There were two chairs, both on the left side of the couch, that my parents sat down in.

I spoke confidently with honesty. "Okay. I'm just gonna say this and get it over with." I took a deep breath and looked directly into their eyes with a rock-hard face. "For almost a year now, Shazo has been... your grandson. Like, biologically."

They both exclaimed at the same time. "What?"

"Did you not hear me? This Riolu is my son! I am the father of Shazo, and Shiku is the mother."

My dad put on a disgusted and confused face while my mom spoke. "I... have... no idea what to say. Are you serious, or is this some sort of joke?"

"It is the truth! If you don't believe me, then where are Shazo's aura sensors? He probably would have them if I wasn't human!"

"Aura sensors?"

I took a quick facepalm. Afterwards I swished my hand behind Shiku and lifted a few from her head showing Mom. "You know, these things?" I made a gesture near Shazo's eyes. "They're supposed to be here! Only Lucario and Riolu have them, but Shazo has none! I have none! Have you never noticed this?"

Getting more convinced, Mom tried to disbelieve the truth. "No, I had no idea. I still don't see how it's possible. Does that mean that you actually, like... had a... sexual intercourse with her?" She was using her old lady vocabulary that everyone always hates.

"...Yes. We're not virgins. Not anymore."

Shiku spoke up at this point to pump as much convincing into my parents as possible. "If my Riolu wasn't Shuga's son, then can you explain this?!" I thought she was gonna show off her gooey cunt, still painted white, or the sheets or the washcloth, but no; she did something that was even more convincing. She took me by the face and we did what we liked to do second best. We publicly made out, right in front of my parents and our son.

I wasn't concentrated on pressing her lips tightly to receive pleasure (although it was kinda nice), but rather to make it as convincing as possible. Because my parents needed to make up a year of mystery and a few minutes of a false sense of security.

My Dad facepalmed severely, and my mom cupped her hands over her nose and mouth. Shazo took a slight grossed-out look. But me and Shiku kept going until I thought they got the message. "There! Do you understand now? I love Shiku more than anything or anyone that sits, crawls, walks, or has sex on the face of the earth! And I'm sure she feels the same for me!"

My mom took a second to take in this new information, getting a few tears in her eyes. "Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry, exactly... I'm just... really serious. I'm sorry I yelled. But do you understand now?"

This time my father talked to me. "I think we completely understand what you've just said. But what we don't understand is _why_. Why in the world would you disobey the Bible and have sex with an animal?"

"Shiku's a pokémon."

"THAT'S IRRELEVANT!" The scream he let out surged our eardrums, and Shazo hid in Shiku's arms. I'm pretty sure he scared himself. My father was generally a passive and calm man, but now he was getting upset. Obviously. "She's not human. Is that not clear?"

"Yes... it's clear," I said with a horrified whimper.

"Why would you do that? Why did you do that?"

I thought hard about this question, then answered after a minute. "You know that tournament I had to go to about a year ago? The one in Rockfall City? Well, before I got in the coma, and the ship was still afloat, me and Shiku weren't lovers. I'm quite sure she had 'feelings' for me or whatever back then, but I had none for her. She was just my best friend. And when the ship sank, we were trapped in our cabin. We couldn't get out, or else we would've drowned. Shiku said she wanted to thank me. Thank me for raising her well. I didn't realize what she was talking about until she started to lay on me, but... I thought I might as well accept her thanks. I hadn't experienced it before, and I wanted to before I died. And it didn't matter that she was a Lucario, because I loved her all the same (and personally, I liked her warm fur better than human skin). I had no idea we were going to be saved. And believe me when I say I wouldn't have agreed to if there was the slightest ray of obvious hope that someone was going to save us. Anyway, in that cabin, now at the bottom of the ocean, is where I was put in my coma and Shazo was conceived. Three months passed and both me and Shazo broke out of our prisons. And now we're one big happy family." I took Shiku and Shazo and held and hugged them both tightly.

Dad and Mom just stared, trying to find some way around the light and power of the truth that I possessed by poisoning it. "Ah, I see. So you had sex with Shiku just for fun, right? It wasn't your fault, it was just curiosity! Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. I DID do it for fun. I thought mainly of myself in that sinking ship. But after that... I realized I couldn't leave Shiku. She had been abandoned once already, by her own mother, and I'm not gonna do the same. Now I treat her as my wife, and you should treat her as a daughter."

This time, there wasn't anything else Dad could say to penetrate my family's shield of love. I hugged them tighter and stared at Dad with eyes redder and fiercer than Shiku's. That seemed to do the trick. He looked at Shiku. "Shiku, you've always been like a pet or a daughter to us, and I've always thought of you and Shuga to be like siblings. But I am _extremely_ disappointed, shocked, and even disturbed that my first grandchild is only half-human. But I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you or Shuga from loving each other or having another child. I guess if you can have a kid, then you can be responsible for it. Shuga, you're only fifteen. I'm not really surprised that something like this would happen, you know, with all the teen pregnancy stuff going on at school, but I'm astounded that you were seduced by a pokémon, for crying out loud, and that you didn't tell us earlier."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I know you wanted a more human child than, well, this-" I scratched Shazo's head. "...but I hope you'll support me and my family anyways. If you do, I guess that means you don't really have to do anything. I mean, you've given us shelter, food, and clothing, sort of..."

"Of course I'll- _we'll_ support you, and we still love you, and Shiku, and Shazo." There was a very long pause in time. All I could do was caress Shiku and Shazo, close my eyes, and wait for some new feed. "Wow. A grandparent at thirty-nine! I didn't think it possible. Well, I'll leave you three to yourselves. Let's go, Marilyn." At that moment I realized that Mom had said almost nothing that whole time. When she got up, I could hear her sniffle a little. She didn't say anything else before leaving, she just patted us three on the head and followed Dad.

They shut the door and me and Shiku looked at each other. "Oh my goodness, it feels so good to get that out. Now we can be open about our love!" I said, and Shiku followed with a kiss that lasted a while. We all laid down on the couch as a family, and I kissed and hugged them both lovingly.

After a minute or so, Shazo got bored and decided to go downstairs while me and Shiku remained, fully making out on the couch. I just couldn't get enough of those blue lips of hers. I didn't even notice that Shazo left the door open until Meredith caught us again. "You two are still at it?"

Her presence shocked me, but then I remembered that Mom and Dad knew. "Hey. It's legal, now. Go away," I said plainly before returning to Shiku.

"Okay... pokémon..." Her insult wasn't very effective.

As we kissed longer and longer, I realized that Shiku had been getting a lot less forceful. I stopped to talk to her. "Shiku? Are you getting bored?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, no doubt I love you more than anything, but... I'm just not the same as you. You're a guy. And I just get a lot less excited than you do."

"But, last night... you were so happy, and you seemed to get into it so fast..."

"I admit that I sort of acted. I just wanted you to be happy."

I felt as if I'd done something terribly wrong. "Well, don't think just about me. Think about yourself a little bit more, next time."

"If you really wanted to make me feel more selfish, then you should be more restrictive. Make me ask _you_ for sex. Only then will we both get what we want. And it shows that you have resistance. And that'll make me feel less worried."

"Less worried about what?"

"I don't know, less worried that you'll start humping me during a family movie or on car trips. Do you know how weird it would be if your parents were watching your hips move up and down while I'm on your lap?"

"I guess you're right. I'll try to be less 'prying' around you. Like, all the time." Shiku closed her eyes and her aura sensors started levitating. "What are you doing?"

"I just realized... if I can see aura in everything, then if I was pregnant again, why can't I see something inside my body?"

"Wait, you can see inside your own body?"

"Yup. Roughly, at least. And it appears that I'm not pregnant. I can see inside of your body, too."

"Oh, ew, gross. Stop it!" I pointlessly tried to cover my erection that I'd had for the past twenty minutes.

"Maybe we should spend some time apart. It looks like you've gotten a little hard."

"Oh, yeah, you can see that, too?" I growled a little in frustration.

"I most certainly can. You have no idea how much aura is coming from that spot."

"Of course I don't. 'Cause _I_ don't have any funny-looking hair!"

Her eyes opened and her "hair" drooped. Then she held them in her hands, jiggling them and covering her face with them seductively. "You think _these_ are funny-looking? Come on, Shuga. I know you. I can see the aura in your pants. You love them, don't you. They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes... they are... but- hey! Wait a minute! I need to be restrictive! Don't tempt me, Shiku!"

"Absolutely not. I know how much you want these things." She continued to gyrate as I watched uncontrollably. "Ooh! It appears you've already gone!"

"You be quiet! It's just precum! I'm not looking anymore!" I turned my head to the other side of the room.

"Ah, but you can still hear me." Frustrated, I took my hands and shoved them against my ears. But I could still hear her. "Have you forgotten? Telepathy!" I uncapped my ears, seeing as it would be futile to leave them there. "That's more like it... by the way, I'm not feeling anything that you're feeling right now. I'll have sex with you right now, if you want, but... you're going to have to catch me like a fish. And you know how long that takes." I was hit with an unexpected sensation. Shiku had just licked me on the neck. "That was decently arousing for me. Can you do better?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. You'll just have to figure that out for yourself. As soon as I start to feel looser, I'll let you take me."

"Don't you like having your feet being rubbed?"

"I guess you could say that... walking on the ball of my foot all day really makes it sore. But I doubt you'll get anywhere with that."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I looked back at Shiku and pulled her legs up into my lap. She laid back with her head on the arm of the sofa, and I started to rub her six toes. She sighed in my massaging, but I don't think I was doing enough. I started to tickle her massive sole, and she retracted a little bit.

"Shuga, stop... that tickles!" I continued to tease her. "Seriously, Shuga! This isn't getting us anywhere! Ha ha! Hee hee! Ooh! Stop, please!" After a few more begs, I responded and began to lick the pad on her right heel. "Well, now... that's a little different..." I bit at it a little, and I could tell she was very slowly getting in the mood. I began to work my way up her leg, eventually reaching the ends of her shorts. I was practically breaking open my own shorts with this massive boner I had, and even more precum seeped out. "Shuga... there's a stain... on your pants... it's getting larger..."

"I know." I didn't know what else I could do to make her give in besides creeping up her leg with my tongue. I got to her cunt and tried to avoid it. As beautiful as it was, I'd rather not lick it. I think I'd already gotten some vaginal juices on my tongue. When I got to her belt, I couldn't go any farther. Her legs were choking me now. I didn't know what I should do, I didn't want her to lose her mood. So I did a sort of kneading action with my chin just under her belly, and she appeared to get really soothed by this. She clenched her legs together, and I had to pull away. "That hurt!"

"I know."

"Why, you little..." I stood up and pulled her off the sofa and plopped her down on the bed. I pounced on her and started to lick her face, just as I'd done to Shazo this morning. "Does this feel good? Do you like this? You want me to go a little lower?" She didn't answer, so I took it as a yes. I licked down her neck, licked down her black shoulders which didn't even taste like anything, I licked her steel spike that shot out between her breasts, and I think she finally cracked when I started to lick the breasts themselves.

"Okay, Shuga... you can stop, now. I'm ready for you to take me and shove that love stick up my cunt." She spoke with a possessed mind, which was exactly what I wanted. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take off your pants! I said you can take me!"

"I don't know, I just don't feel like it right now." I had turned the tables. I'd conquered my need for sex and decided to hold on a little bit more while she suffered. She told me to wait until she asked for sex before taking her, but I disobeyed her again. I waited until she _begged_ for it.

"I'm getting impatient. Come on, I'm getting tired of waiting for you to get on me and give me your semen!"

"This is the problem with being male. What you're feeling right now is what I feel to you almost all the time."

"I never realized... that's rough."

"It's not as bad as bleeding once a month, getting pregnant, or having to give birth."

"I guess you're right. Well, now that I've learned my lesson, then, can you _please_ just cum in me?"

I pretended to think for a long time. "Well... alright." Deliberately slowly, I took off my shorts and underwear. I think I'd already given out most of my sperm anyway, because there was a serious stain on the shorts. "Wow, you were right, Shiku! There is a lot! I guess I've been gifted..."

"Would you please just hurry up? I'm dying!"

"Of course, Shiku." We pulled the covers over in the broad daylight and we got straight to the point. I quickly tried to shove my hot dog up her cunt, and I'm glad I waited. It allowed her orgasm to gather, and it slid in really smoothly. I gave a few clean humps and I was already almost finished. "Man, I forgot how great this feels... to be inside you..."

"Shuga... Shuga... I forgot as well... please, just finish the job!"

"I will!" A few more forces and I dismissed my semen into her. "Gaahhhh... ooh... that... feels... so good..."

Shiku was completely mind-blown. This was her second time having legitimate sex, so there wasn't a 'bubble to pop' and she experienced no pain. I mean, apart from my humps. "Ahhh... Shuga... that feels even better the second time! No blood... it's so warm... your love is so warm..."

"I know." We remained with my penis in her vagina for several more minutes, showing each other equal love. "I'm pretty much completely depleted of my cum. You took it all."

"Well, you took all my milk! Now I've gotta make more!"

"Ah, true. I've gotta make more cum, too."

"So what do you want to do now? Are you just gonna keep your penis shoved up my cunt for the next hour, or...?"

"Nah. I've got my girly inactivity stage on right now. It happens every time I cum. This is the only real rest I get."

"Okay, well, I guess you could say I'm a little bored of your penis being in me now."

"How could you ever get bored of that?"

"It's been in here for fifteen minutes."

"Oh. Right." I pulled my softening dick out of her and we both felt a little tickling sensation. "That was really good, though. Thanks a whole bunch."

"You're welcome. Thank you, too."

"You're welcome! Well, let's go find Shazo."

"Yeah, no telling what trouble he's been getting into."

"How hypocritical."


	6. Part I - Another

Half a year had past. Not much had changed except that all of Shuga's friends knew about me and him. They were all as horrified by this as our parents were. Speaking of which, Mom was pretty evasive of us for a while. I'm not exactly sure why, but she seemed to not like being around us until the week after we told her. Shuga's dad seemed to be a lot more adaptive and understanding, which was even weirder.

Shuga had completed his first semester of his sophomore year at high school. He didn't like school very much because it kept him from me and Shazo and he always brought lots of homework back, which of course he had to finish. Every day when he came home, Shazo would run downstairs or inside or across the hall or sometimes just a few steps to greet him coming in through the heavy wooden door with his heavy, overstuffed backpack. Shazo was also slowly catching onto English, and could speak very simple words. He could always talk to me of course, and he could understand Shuga, but speaking English was not an easy task. His first word understandable by Shuga was obviously his name, "Daddy," but he pronounced it in a more British "doddy." He began to learn other words like "yummy" or "love you" or "mommy", and sometimes some words from Smosh that he probably shouldn't have ("bitch!"). Of course we didn't let him freely watch it, he just kinda watched it with us. Sometimes.

Anyways, Christmas Morning was just eight hours away, and me and Shuga were putting little Shazo, who wasn't too little anymore, to bed. In human years, he would be a good six years old, and he had grown a lot since birth. His big fighting arms were getting very strong, even stronger than most Riolu his age, almost as strong as a Lucario. I guess Shuga's humanity gave him extra large muscles or something, because this guy could hurt me. However his aura was... not doing so well. I tried to teach him how to emanate it, but he couldn't even begin. I guess Shuga's humanity took its toll, because I got the exact same results when I tried to teach Shuga how to use it.

Of course we didn't tell him about Santa and all that crap. I wasn't gonna lie to my son. Me and Shuga discussed over it for hours and we both instantly decided that it was no good for him to be in the dark. We purposely woke up early the next morning to a sunny, snowless Christmas. I was excited to enjoy our gift exchange we always had, and so was Shuga. Shazo wasn't really aware of what it was, last year was kind of a blur for him. The three of us came downstairs to the family room, Shazo on Shuga's shoulders, and the rest of the family greeted us with a big "Merry Christmas!"

Us three sat down and started to munch on a Christmas breakfast that Mom had made for us (Cumberland sausage and pancakes). "Well, now that everyone's here, should we start our gift exchange?" said Mom, who got a big affirmation in return. "Violet? Would you like to help pass out presents?"

"Yes, mommy!" Violet went to the big tree in the corner of the room next to the scorching fireplace and picked up a big parcel wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"Shazo, why don't you help Violet? It looks like she could use some help with the big ones," I asked Shazo.

"Yes, mommy!" he said back to me, then hopped out of Shuga's lap and went over to the tree. "What I do?" I forgot that he might need some help, seeing as it was his first legitimate Christmas. I crawled over to him and Shuga filled up my absence with his legs.

"Well, you take a box, like this-" I picked up a box. "-and then you read who it goes to." I showed him a sticker in the corner that read "Meredith".

He attempted to read it. "Mmmm... eeer... eeeddd... it..."

"Yes! Meredith!"

"Meredith!"

"Now, you take it to Meredith." At this point, Violet had taken two gifts out of the thirty-five to family members around the room. Nervously, Shazo took the small box to Meredith and then returned quickly.

"Thank you, Shazo," said Meredith with a sincerely grateful expression. Shazo blushed. He picked up another gift, this one a bag, and looked around for the sticker.

He found it on a folding card at last, and it read "To Daddy From Shazo".

"Daddy?" he said with a cute, confused expression. It took him a second, but he remembered what that word was. Shazo took the bag quickly over to Shuga, who accepted it willingly. The next box that came to his eyes was a really big one, and it was quite heavy, too. This one said "To Daddy From Shiku". Seeing the same word, he slowly lifted the giant box over his head and stomped over to Shuga again.

When Shuga saw this, he kind of freaked out. "Wow, Shazo! You can lift that? You're really strong!" Shuga took the box and looked at the sticker. "Is this one for m... oh, this one says 'Daddy', but it's from Mommy. I'm not Mommy's Daddy! Silly Riolu! Take it to grandpa over there." Shazo in frustration re-picked up the heavy box and took it over to my daddy, who had the same reaction as Shuga.

This cycle of coming and going to the tree made the exchange get underweigh quickly (for two little kids helping), and it really seemed to improve Shazo's english. At least, with our names. He got confused between my father and his father a few more times, and my mom and his mom and so forth, but he got pretty quick by the end.

Mom spoke up. "Well, thank you, Violet and Shazo, for helping pass out presents this year! I think we'll all open our gifts at once and then say what each of us got, since there are so many of us this year. You may begin!" There was a loud uproar of mild yelling and paper shredding. I helped Shazo open me and Shuga's gifts, but he didn't need help for his (they were mostly bagged). He didn't appear to remember giving anything to Shuga, even though Shuga thanked him for it. I'm pretty sure we both knew that it was just another present from each other. "It appears as if all the presents have been opened! Now, who'd like to start?" Violet raised her hand, begging to go first. "Okay, you can start."

Violet showed us her new toys, mainly dolls and accessories, which bored the crap out of everyone, including Shazo, who usually gets excited about new things. Next it was Shazo's turn, and I did the talking for him. He didn't get much, but it was a decent load for a first year. I get the feeling that Mom and Dad had absolutely no idea what to get him, so they just bought him some warm winter clothes. I don't think he liked them too much, but I thought they were really cute. Shuga took Shazo's side and booed Mom and Dad. From Shuga himself, Shazo got some chocolate, which he loved of course. It reminded me of my birthday, and it reminded me of Shuga's undying responsibility. I myself gave him some Riolu-sized slippers, which was the only article of clothing that he seemed to need or like.

I myself got some Godiva chocolates from Shuga and some condoms from Meredith, which Mom and Dad seemed to disapprove of. Shuga and I laughed at her joke anyway. Violet and Shazo had no idea what we were talking about. Shuga got some money from Mom and Dad which I guess was supposed to be shared between us, and I gave him a few movies we had wanted to see.

Meredith got a new iPod, which made her really happy, Mom got a new sewing machine, and Dad got a lottery ticket (a dud) and a model airplane (he's one of those dads). I have to admit, it was a pretty professional looking airplane that must've cost about a hundred bucks.

We all were preparing to leave the room when I butted in. "Um, excuse me for a moment."

"What is it, Shiku?" asked Mom.

"Well, this is particularly aimed at Meredith. I'm afraid those condoms aren't going to come in much handy for a while."

Meredith, with an annoyed expression, asked "what makes you say that?"

"Well, I know you three are gonna be really grossed out by this, but I don't care. I haven't even told Shuga this yet."

Shuga looked extremely confused. "What?"

"I'm pregnant again."

This time, everyone said "WHAT?"

Shuga spoke alone. "How long have you known? I mean, this is good and all, I guess..."

"I've known for about two weeks. I've been keeping it a secret just for this very moment!"

"What pregnant?" asked Shazo.

"What's pregnant mean? Well, let's just say that it means that you're going to have a little brother or sister Riolu!" Shazo gasped in an expression that qualifies as both excitement and dread.

Shuga returned with a worried look. "You're sure that he or she is ours?"

"No, this one is just the Lucario's next door. Of course it's ours, Shuga!" He did not appear to be amused with the sarcasm.

"I wasn't expecting this... can't you tell if you're, well... um..."

"Menstruating?"

"...yes."

"Yes, I can. I was actually hoping for this."

"Well, I wasn't. I mean, it's great that Shazo gets a real sibling, but... it's gonna be a lot more out of me, my time, and my parents' and my wallets."

"I thought through it carefully, and I realized that your time and money isn't what matters. What matters is our children growing up well. And Shazo is going to need company growing up."

"I... but..." he sighed and his parents stared at him, waiting for him to react. "I guess you're right. We don't really matter anymore. All I should do is help. All I can do is help."

There was a silent pause in the room before getting interrupted by an ignorant question from Shazo. This Christmas morning, Shuga gave up his selfishness and wants to our Riolus' futures. I was quite sure that this was a good thing for Shazo to have a sibling to guard, care for, and occupy.

Later that day, while me and Shuga were lying on the couch, him rubbing my slightly bulging belly while we discussed over the future, Shazo opened the door. He came to me and snuggled into my grasp. I thought he was just being affectionate, but he seemed to be crying a little. He asked me in Riolu language, "Mommy?"

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I feel bad."

"Do you feel sick?"

"Yeah. My tummy hurts."

"My tummy kinda hurts, too. Not for the same reason as yours, though."

"Can I rest on you?"

"Of course, Shazo." He positioned himself on my chest and closed his eyes. I could sense a foreign substance in his body. He seemed to be legitimately sick.

"Why does your tummy hurt, Mommy?"

"I told you earlier, Shazo. Mommy's going to have another baby."

"So I will have a brother?"

"Or a sister."

"I'd like a brother. Violet is weird, and she's like my sister."

"Well, she's your aunt. But yes, she is very weird."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Shazo?"

"Why is it that Daddy looks like Grandpa and Grandma, and I look like you but not Daddy?"

"Oh. You're pretty smart! I wouldn't have noticed that when I was your age. But I think Daddy should tell this story." I switched back to English and asked Shuga, "Shazo wants to know why he doesn't look like you. Do you think you could tell him our story?"

"Of course, Shazo. I'll tell you why," Shuga said to Shazo. "You are actually more like me than you think." He showed him an outline around his eyes and held up an aura sensor off my head. "You're supposed to have these right here. Normal Riolu have them. But since I'm your daddy, you don't have them. That's also why you're so strong. If you were a normal Riolu, you wouldn't be so strong."

Shazo talked in English to his daddy. "Why you Daddy? Why no Lucario daddy?"

"Well, I guess I should be a Lucario. But I'm not. Mommy probably should've been a little bit more normal, but we fell in love, a human and a Lucario, and had a baby. And that baby was you. And if I was a Lucario, you probably would be a lot more normal, but I would also most likely never see you. Lucario males don't usually like to stick around to see their children, but I do. You should consider yourself very lucky."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Shazo. When Mommy has her new baby though, I don't know if you'll like having a brother or sister. He or she will need lots of attention, and you'll have to give up a lot of the attention. So if you think we don't love you anymore or something, that's not true. We will always love you, no matter what you do."

"Okay," Shazo said, but "whatever" could've worked just as fine. "Mommy?"

I answered. "Yes, Shazo?"

"Why do you look fatter?"

"Oh. Well, Riolu come from their mommy's tummies, and it they start out really small but grow to be very big. So Mommy's going to get a lot fatter over the next three months."

Shuga mumbled in a low whisper, "I don't get any credit. Balls... sperm... penis... all this, right here. And what do I get? Nothing! No recognition whatsoever!"

"Shuga! Not in front of Shazo!"

"Oh, right! Sorry! No talk of genetalia allowed!"

Over the next hour or so, Shazo coughed slightly as me and Shuga told stories to him. He finally fell asleep after that time, and we continued to watch over him. During these minutes of silence, we heard a noise come from outside that we hear quite often. A jet. But this time, out of the hundreds of times per year we hear it, Shuga got out from under me, walked over to the window, and looked for it. He said in a low voice, "Shiku, I don't think I've ever told you this before. My secret wish..."

"You have a secret wish?"

"Do you not?"

"Well, I guess I have one... continue."

"I've always wanted to fly."

"Who hasn't?"

"I mean, like, legitimately. I want to be a pilot."

"Well, then, you should be a pilot. Is there a problem? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I don't know... it's just kind of been an ongoing urge that I've always wanted but never even begun to pursue. And I don't know if I'll have the money... I already have a kid and another on the way. And on top of that, my dad is going to make me pay a lot more of the family proportion once I get a job, so..."

"Is he? I didn't know that."

"Did I not tell you this?"

"No, you never did..."

"I can't really make money off of pokémon battles anymore, especially with your pregnancy."

"Don't you have any left over from older tournaments?"

"No, it was all used up a long time ago."

"I thought you were rich off of those!"

"I was, but that was before I had to stop battling and go to school, and before we had Shazo. I mean, I don't regret having him, and I'm not going to abandon our new Riolu, but it's just going to be a lot harder to do stuff that we want." Shuga came back to me and sat down by my head, then started to scratch my ears. "I really want to fly, and the only thing I care about more than that is my Riolu and my Lucario."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to ask my dad if I can attend flight school."

And he did.


End file.
